Acceptance
by Karsten69
Summary: Because getting used to and return someone's feelings take time.


Disclaimer: yet another one by me. and as always I don't own any of the characters, nor do I make a profit off of them, I just borrow them for some fun. Yuri. something made me wonder, why does a story need a warning for yuri or yaoi content? could it be that America is still so homophobic, that it can't accept it? just my thoughts on it.

* * *

Acceptance.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me Tomoyo-chan..." It was Sakura's voice, that cleared the silence after Tomoyo's confession, though the voice did sound kind of odd, and nothing like her normal cheery self. it was full of amazement, and her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment.

"You are not disgusted with me? or even hate me?" The reply was heard from another girl, almost as silent as a whisper.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not, but I don't return your feelings, I'm sorry."

Tomoyo smiled a little, even though she got rejected, at least she wasn't disliked, "You don't have to be sorry Sakura-chan, you accept me as I am, and that is good enough for me."  
They hugged after that, however... it felt awkward, at least for Sakura, and Tomoyo could feel it on her, so she suggested that they try for a little space over the next few days. that was their conclusion, and it was only till Sakura got adjusted to the idea of Tomoyo's feelings.

Things became awkward between them for around two weeks, until Sakura's birthday party. it was a great party, Chiharu, Naoki, Rika, Tomoyo and Yamazaki were all there, Sakura received some really good presents, she thanked each and everyone one of them, Tomoyo's gift was the last one to be opened, it was an exquisite evening dress it was silver silk that seemed to fall in waves. "Oh Tomoyo-chan, Thank you." Sakura hugged Tomoyo without any reservation, which is the closest they had been since the confession.

From that day onwards, there was no awkwardness between them, some would say it had returned to normal, others would say that Sakura, while being aware of Tomoyo's feelings, made small comments that could be seen as flirting or teasing. Tomoyo too increased her flirting, since she had nothing to lose from it.

* * *

Sakura wrote letters to - and talked on the phone with Syaoran, she told him of Tomoyo's feeling, and not long after that perhaps a month or so, the letters began decreasing and phone conversations got shorter, whether that was because of Tomoyo's feelings, wasn't known to either of the two. She felt down because their relationship was tearing apart at the seams, but Tomoyo did her best to console Sakura's heart, just like before she confessed.

Sakura took note of how well Tomoyo cared for her in the midst of her problems, even with Tomoyo's own heart affected by this. When Sakura's heart was mended, somewhat, she wrote the following to Syaoran,

_"Dear Syaoran-kun, since we hardly talk or write to each other anymore, we might as well break up, us being together doesn't serve a purpose if we never communicate. I wish you and your family all luck in the world._

_Friendship is forever._  
_Kinomoto Sakura."_

It hurt to send that letter but not as much as she would have thought. over the next following weeks, she seriously thought about a relationship with Tomoyo, and now with Tomoyo's open flirting because she was aware of her feelings, little after little, she began feeling fluttering in her stomach. that feeling grew and she knew what it was. so she made plans.

* * *

It was Tomoyo's birthday party, and all her friends were there, she got a few friendship rings from Chiharu, tapes for her video recorder from Naoko, materials for sewing from Rika and... a book about something... she wasn't quite sure, from Yamazaki, a good fortune slip from Eriol and his wife, even though they weren't present, and as such she had come to Sakura's present, it was rather thin but she could see it was something valuable by the way Sakura behaved. she opened it and found a piece of paper where it said, "This card grants one romantic date to Daidouji Tomoyo next sunday at 10 am love~ Kinomoto Sakura." Tomoyo gasped loudly, then squealed with glee while wrapping her arms around Sakura in a hug, "Thank you very much Sakura-chan, this is the best gift I have ever gotten, but are you sure?"

Sakura moved a little back from the hug to kiss Tomoyo's lips lightly, every party guest gasped with shock as Sakura pulled back she added, "Yes Tomoyo-chan, I'm sure, wear something beautiful, okay."

the reaction Tomoyo had for the rest of her birthday could be best described as incoherent. even when she sat down and re-watched the tape from the party. she resaw Sakura's gift to her and so her mind turned to jelly all over again.

she would most likely have stayed in that form if her mother hadn't interrupted her, and told her to go prepare for her big day.

The doorbell rang less than 5 minutes after she managed to get ready, she hurried down, saw a maid open the door and saw Sakura on the other side, so she kept on running and embraced Sakura warmly. Sakura wrapped her arms around Tomoyo in response and said, "You look really beautiful today, Tomoyo-chan." She responded likewise in return.

* * *

They went out for the date and they both decided that clothes shopping would be a great start,

and so they did that, at first it was mostly Sakura who changed outfits until she decided that on this special occasion, she would love to see Tomoyo dress up in something, being as Tomoyo was, unable to deny Sakura anything, she complied.

"Hmm, that one looks good, but how about this other one." Sakura held up a lavender one-piece dress, it was plain, but Sakura had a plan with that, "It may not look that much right now, but I know what you can do with threads and needles, so how about adding a few frills on this one? I'm sure you would look lovely in that."

Tomoyo blushed, "I-If you think so Sakura-chan." She ended up buying it,and just as they got outside... the weather that from the morning looked to be great, was actually cloudy and seemed to give way for rain.

"_This could be perfect," _Sakura thought, "_If it begins to rain, we will just use Watery to get the rain avoid us and get close together, just like under an umbrella."_  
She grinned a little, placed her arm around Tomoyo, walked them a little out of sight, "Watery keep us dry." And not a moment too soon before the first downpour fell from the sky.

There they were, as dry as can get, and feeling very cozy away in their own little world.  
"Ahh~ This is nice, don't you think so?" The magician asked her companion.

"It's not bad being this close under the rain... being kept dry helps." both laughed at that. As sudden as the downpour had been just as sudden it disappeared because of how little water it held in. everything gleamed in the sun with all the water covering it

"Now this is a beautiful sight to behold." It was Tomoyo who spoke.

"Not as beautiful as you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura tried to put in as much charm as she could.

Tomoyo blushed, she ACTUALLY blushed, and Sakura thought to herself, "_Wow... a blushing Tomoyo-chan is so pretty._"

Tomoyo was beginning to doubt her power to read Sakura, and was becoming increasingly afraid that Sakura was putting on an act, but she kept her those thoughts to herself.

After some time, they decided to go to a park to sit down and just relax. It was Sakura who had suggested it, and she quickly materialized a waterproof blanket with her CREATE card.

an hour was spent there, just sitting relaxing enjoying the sunset, that was just beginning. Even though she had begun to question the sincerity of her beloved's feelings she still nonetheless enjoyed the feeling of Sakura cuddling her so tightly. At some point, Sakura's stomach growled causing both of them to giggle, and headed for a restaurant.

They got in as reservations had been made prior to the date, they sat down, ordered their dinner and waited. With nothing to do, they laced their fingers together and just gazed at each other in a very goofy way, like two love struck would do.

"Thank you for everything, Tomoyo-chan, I'm really happy that I got to know you."

"I'm also happy that I got to know you, Sakura-chan, I feel in love with you at first sight."

"I love you" It was both of them, who said that, in unison no less. and just as they said that, their food arrived. The food was French in theme. but Sakura couldn't tell what the name of any of the dishes were called, though she was sure Tomoyo would know. After a few bites of food, someone who looked like the manager came up to them.

With a very stern expression he said, "We would like for the two of you to leave, this place is not a place for people such as you!" They looked at him... in disbelief at first, then raged took them over.

"Lesbians, that is freaks, have no business in this establishment, therefore we would like to you to leave. NOW!"

Sakura was about to assault the man, but Tomoyo stopped her by laying her hand on her lover's shoulder.

"I want you to take back those words, this is discrimination against paying customers, and I feel offended."

"I will not take back those words, it is the general mood in here, every other customer is looking at you, and want you to leave, there is nothing, we as management can do."

"I'm really sorry, this seems like such a nice place, too bad it has to close down when you lose the court case against my mother, and she is willing to go the distance. ever heard the name Daidouji?"

"Daidouji Toys? you- you're the heir to that corporation?" He began to pale quite considerably.

"Yes I am, since you are so hell bent on throwing us out, I'm afraid I have no choice but to shut you down, the laws of Japan state that it is not illegal for two women to be dating, and as such you have no right to throw us out."

Sakura decided to step in too, "and if you try to get revenge for the end of this place, ...know that I will hunt you down, and I may look like just an ordinary teenage girl... but I am not, I have means at my disposal." She did the meanest look she could do, and she seemed to shrink at his words, and he swore to himself to never cross the two of them ever again.

"To anyone in here." Sakura addressed the audience, "I am not pleased with you, that you decided to ruin people's lives just because you think as arrogant selfish jerks. **Everyone has things and people that are important to them, don't go around insulting them!"**

She fell silent and motioned for Tomoyo to sit down and resume her eating. they both did just that, while the manager whimpered away, and everyone else felt shocked by such a justified direct insult, that really made them change their views on life.

When they left after finishing their food, Sakura clung to Tomoyo for comfort, never in her life had she thought she could be that angry. so there they walked, for around a quarter of an hour, until Sakura calmed down, "I'm sorry for threatening the management and addressing the people like that. not the best mood for a date."

"No, I'm happy that you wanted to defend us, and everyone else who is in our situation. and I'm really happy for this date, that you have given me. I really had fun tonight"

"The date is not quite over yet Tomoyo-chan, there is but one thing left to do, left to give you," she put Tomoyo's hands hands on her chest, "My whole body is yours to have."

"I do not think I can accept such a gift, Sakura-chan, it is too valuable for me to have." she sighed sadly, and looked down, with those words she revealed those fears of hers, that this was only for today.

"I want you to have it, tonight and everyday we spend together as lovers." Tomoyo jerked her head back up at her love's words, unable to fully comprehend the depth of the words.  
"Wha..."

"I really love you, Tomoyo-chan, did you think I would make this whole date out of pity or compassion? No my dear Tomoyo-chan, I did it because I love you."

"Sakura-chan..." she was speechless, and tears began running down her cheeks, as she became overwhelmed with happiness, "Oh, Sakura-chan." She hugged her love tightly. Sakura put a single finger under Tomoyo's chin flipped her head up gently and kissed her tenderly.

"I'll always love you..." it came from them both. and with those words they made plans for the night, and everyday after that, together.


End file.
